Why should I forgive?
by KaitlynTheBadassGirlz
Summary: A heartbreak in middle school made Clary the way she is now. A chick player. And she brings out her revenge by breaking every boys' hearts. When suddenly, an unwanted guy transfers to her school, how will she react? Will she forgive, forget, and give up on her revenge? OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! Hi guys. This is my first ever fanfic. Plz R&R. I know the story doesn't sound like much, but please give it a try. Pleaseeeeee! *give puppy dog eyes* Okay, *breathe in* here goes nothing! Three, two, one. GOOO!**

ThPOV (Third Person)

is a really big school with lots of kids. And there is an unspoken agreement about the levels of people there. Firstly, the 'Populars', definition: People that are popular in the school and never gets bullied. Second: The 'Normal People', which, pretty much, gives the meaning by itself. And, finally, the Invisible People, definition: nerds, freaks, geeks that get bullied every day. Clarissa Fairchild and her best friend, Isabelle Lightwood, do not belong in any of the three levels. I guess you could say they were independent. Like the Popular crowd, they are respected, and were never bullied, and, unlike the popular crowd, they socialize with everyone. Both of them have a reputation for being two of the biggest chick players St. Xavier's had ever seen, and they were both inseparable. While Isabelle had a light airy attitude, Clarissa is a bubbly kind of a girl who never loses the spring in her step, even after she broke someone's heart. And they were both known for being badasses that could take care of themselves, sharing a pent house in one of the most expensive condominiums in the city. And this story begins after Clarissa had dumped the second-last of the guys in high school, and the last one left was none other than another famous player, a brother of Isabelle, Jace Lightwood.

CPOV (Clary)

I sat on my queen-sized bed in the middle of the room, thinking long and hard about what I'm going to wear to the Welcome Back to School party tonight. I stepped into my huge walk-in closet, and smiled, picking out my dress. It was a tight black slip, with a high necklace lace corset. I smiled again and rummaged in the shoes section, and pulled out a pair of black leather combat boots. "ISABELLE!" I yelled. My best friend came running inside my walk-in closet. I grinned, and held up my outfit. She squealed, and held up her outfit too. It consists of a short bodice blood red cocktail dress, and matching five inch heel stilettos. "Yeah! We're gonna rock this party, baby!" She pumped her fist into the air. "Time to show the Bitch Queen who's boss! Now, dearest Clary, I suggest you take a seat and let me work my magic!" I sat down obediently in front of my vanity table, and Isabelle pulled out my make-up drawer, revealing an amazing array of make-up. Well, what could you say? This is the benefits of having loaded parents, sleek convertibles, tons of pocket money to buy stuff with. I waited patiently while Isabelle does my hair and makeup, and when she does, I invited her to sit, and started working on her too. In the end, we both looked into the full length mirror. I looked acceptable; the dark black slip hugged my perfect curves, and made my fiery red hair, now loosely curled, stand out even more. My combat boots made me look tough, a chick that doesn't appreciate being messed with, while Isabelle looked like a Hollywood star. I grinned like a Cheshire cat, and flounced out of the penthouse with Isabelle, into the elevator, to the sleek silver BMW convertible. Isabelle claimed shotgun, so I sat in the driver's seat, gunned the engine, and shot-off like the wind…

**So, how was that? I know there isn't much in this chapter, but still. Should I continue? Love it? Hate it? Please don't hesitate to press that shining button. Please R&R!**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**KaitlynTheBadassGirlz**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG! AHHHHHHHHH! Thanx a lot for those precious readers who reviewed! ****I'm glowing! So, thanx, I got a plot laid out already, and I expected at least one chapter per week, how's that, ya' all?**

**Disclaimer: TMI will never be mine, no matter how desperately I tried to claim it, as it belonged to Cassie Clare! **

CPOV

We stopped in our school's parking lot, and I killed the engine. Isabelle flounced out of the car, being ridiculously happy. "Izzy! It's just a party, stop acting like a kid in a candy shop." I teased. "Yeah, that reminds me. I'm gonna break it with Andy today. It's been a week since I dated him, way too long. Tralala. C'mon! The party's calling out my name!" I strode to the gym doors, and walked in easily, while Izzy had to duck to avoid hitting the paper decorations. "This place is horrid. You'd think a fancy private school could do better than this." Izzy sighed in distaste. "Alright, you go break it with Andy, and then we're outta here." It's barely been a minute when Andy came over, "Hey, babe! Want a drink?" He held up a pink-colored liquid. "Nah, thanks anyway, and, Andy? I think you're not really my type, so, we're through." I said in a bored tone. Andy's face scrunched up, "Fine! We're over. You know, my best friend told me you'd break my heart. I was a fool to not listen to him. Goodbye, Clary." He walked away to sulk in a corner. "Izzy? Let's go to Pandemonium. I don't want to waste away such a perfect night." I said excitedly. Izzy nodded, and we were back in my convertible again in a blink of an eye, heading to Pandemonium, one of the most exclusive night clubs of the city.

IPOV (Isabelle)

It scares me a bit to see the rate of boys Clary was going through each week, and the number is rapidly increasing. It's a miracle, how a big player like her is still a virgin. She'd say, and I quote, "This is my form of revenge, boys don't deserve true love; they deserved to get their pathetic hearts broken. Sadly, there are few girls that realize this universal truth." Ever since that night in L.A., Clary had changed. That horrible night also changed me. Since that _day_, it's been three years, and we have changed a lot, for the better. I was snapped out of my train of thoughts by Clary, who had parked her precious 'baby', and was waving her hand in my face, "Hello? Earth to Izzy. Knock, knock. Anyone in there?" "Yeah, now let's get going into that club!" I pumped my fist into the air, and what happened after that was a complete blur, but I vaguely remember me draining several shots, me being hauled by Clary into our penthouse, Clary helping me into my night gown, and tucking me into bed.

CPOV

I knew Izzy would be terribly hung over in the morning, so I got up extra early, and made her a cup of hot cocoa. I was planning on preparing the bath for her too. The sooner her hangover is over, the sooner we can go shopping. My new platinum credit card is taunting me from its place in my purse, and I groaned, thinking about what Burberry's must have had in store, waiting for me to go buy it. I sighed, and went to my room to get ready. I pulled out my leather jacket, skinny jeans, an artistically ripped black shirt, and a black camisole. I took a quick shower, pulled on my clothes, and brushed my wavy, formerly curly, red hair, letting it fall behind my back in waves. I applied mascara, light pink blush, and lip gloss, and I was ready for the day. I walked out of my room, to see Izzy drinking the hot cocoa I left for her on the counter. She didn't look as terrible as I thought she would be. As if reading my thoughts, she said, "I'm not hung over anymore, you know? And I can go shopping. Just gimme five minutes to get ready." "Yay!"I squealed happily. "Make it fast." Izzy scrambled up from her seat, and rushed off to her bedroom. I smiled happily, and went into my bedroom. I absentmindedly slapped on a pair of silver cross earrings and a matching necklace, and picked up my trusty combat boots from its usual place next to the door. "CLARY! I'M DONE!" I heard Izzy yelled. "I'M TAKING MY BABY OUT TODAY!" By her baby, Izzy is referring to her flaming red Ferrari sports car. I laughed, and yelled back, "COMING! NOW LET'S GO ROCK THAT MALL!"

**Hmmm? How was that? Love it? Hate it? Any comments? Any suggestions? Pls let me know them. Pls don't hesitate to press that shining button of glory that says 'Review'! Also, don't be shy to PM me; I would like to know what you guys think. I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP! Luv ya guys! Pls don't give up on me yet!**

**Yours sincerely,**

**KaitlynTheBadassGirlz**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Awww! You guy are really nice and supportive to me! Your reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. And to .fangirl 17, thanx for the suggestion! To kmarie139, I will try to make the chapters longer. And also to LockwherestheKey, I'll surely reveal 'The Night', as Izzy puts it. But for now, please be content with the appearance of Clary's heartbreaker…..**

CPOV

The infernal alarm clock started going off next to me, and I practically punched the snooze button to shut it off. I made a silent reminder to myself to remove its battery as soon as possible. I groaned as the sunlight steamed in from my window, as Izzy flounced happily into my room in her teddy bear PJ's.

"Wake up, Clary. It's the first day of school." She said in a sing song voice.

"Gimme five minutes Izzy" I mumbled. Izzy started smacking me with one of my fluffy pillow pets.

Whack. "Get". Whack. "Up" Whack. "Now". Whack. "You". Whack. "Lazy", Whack. "Girl". Whack.

"Stop it. I'm up, Izzy. Izzy, I'M UP!" I grumbled to her and crawled out of my bed, sliding to the floor with a soft thud. "Know what you're wearing?"

Izzy nodded vigorously I thought her head would snap off. "Yes! That cute navy sun dress with wedges! What about you?"

I winked at her, "You'll see. Now get out, and go get ready. I'm driving today because I don't want to get arrested by the cops on the first day of school." Izzy frowned, but obediently walked out the door. I stepped into my closet, and pulled out my black skinny jeans, and a black tight-fitting, lace-up behind the back camisole top, a silver studded black belt, and my combat boots. After a quick shower I pulled on my clothes, and started on my make-up. When I was done, I had on smoky eye shadow, mascara, blood red lipstick, and light blush on my high cheek bones. I straightened up and smiled at my work and put on a pair of silver skull earrings, after all, everyone wants to look their best on their first day of school. I let my fiery red hair cascade down my shoulders freely, shook my head, and went out to find Izzy in a beautiful navy blue sundress that barely reached her mid-thigh, and matching wedges. Her raven hair was pulled back into a messy bun at the back of her head.

"You look gorgeous." We both said at the same time and giggled.

"Let's go grab some coffee at Starbucks. I think we're late for school." Izzy said, and I nodded, walking out the front door to my convertible, with Izzy behind me, still flouncing.

IPOV

Clary pulled up at our parking lot, and I tumbled out. I can't wait to show my new outfit to the world! Clary seemed to sense this, and rolled her eyes, walking to the doors. As soon as we walked in, all talking seemed to stop as everyone turned to look at us, some in admiration, and some in jealousy. I grinned at some few lucky guys, and one fainted. I giggled. I couldn't help but say that I enjoyed all the attention. Soon enough, the bell rang, signaling the starting of classes. I compared my schedule with Clary's. It seemed we have all classes together. That was of course Clary's dad's doing. He was one of the main supporters of the school. The rest of the morning was pretty much uneventful, just old Professor Starkweather droning on and on in a flat monotone about World War II. But lunch, was altogether a different story.

CPOV

After dozing on and off in history class, it was finally lunch. As I sat down with my tray of delicious delicacies, Isabelle gasped at a gorgeous guy with blonde hair and gold eyes coming our way. "Jace" I hissed under my breath. Ten to one he won't remember me, so I decided to see first how situations are going. Izzy glared at Jace evilly, but beamed at the figure behind him, her brother Alec. Izzy jumped into his arms, while Alec rubbed her back. I really felt great for them; they hadn't seen each other since their parents' divorce, even though Alec constantly e-mailed Izzy. Maryse and Isabelle moved to NYC with us, while Robert, Alec and Jace remained in LA, but I couldn't care less. Jace smirked at Izzy, "Long time no see, dearest sister."

Izzy snarled at him, "Do not 'dearest sister' me. You didn't even bother to keep contact. I bet you were too caught up in one of your sluts to just write an e-mail. Plus, you trampled all over my best friend's heart. Do not expect me to be nice."

Jace ignored her, and turned to me, "Who are you, pretty girl?" He winked. "I see you're Izzy's new best friend. Enchanted to meet you." He stuck out his hand. I gritted my teeth and stepped forward, not caring that the whole cafeteria seemed to pause to listen. "Clarissa Fairchild. I go by Clary, and my last name used to be Morgenstern." I reached out and gripped Jace's hand firmly, and using my new technique, judo-flipped him over my head. His back struck the floor with an awful crack, and I walked to stand over him, pronouncing every syllable carefully,

"Say hello to the new me, Jace Lightwood. The new me that you helped create."

**How was that? Good? Bad? Pls comment on the new badass Clary. I love reviews! I also luv ya readers. Special virtual hugs for those who reviewed. *virtually hug everyone* Thanx for not giving on me. I promise a longer chapter next time. I LUV YA GUYS SO SO MUCH!**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**KaitlynTheBadassGirlz**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hiya! Long time no see guys! Sorry, I got distracted and haven't been updating lately, but like I said, you can expect at least one chapter a week from me. I thank you all for those kind reviews. I feel like giggling when I read them. Nice to know y'all like badass Clary. Thanx again for all your support!**

**Disclaimer: I really wished I owned TMI, but alas, I don't. I do own Kellie, though. Keep reading to find out who she is. *wink***

JPOV (Jace, finally!)

I was still reeling from the shock. One minute I was checking out this hot redhead chick, and the next minute I was on the floor, and learned that she was my ex. In fact, she's the only ex that makes me feel guilty after the break up, I came here hoping to find her and apologize. I found myself hanging on to her every syllable.

"Say hello to the new me, Jace Lightwood. The new me that you helped create."

She said that with a bitter smile. Any fool could see that she changed. That Clary had a mass of untamable fizzy red hair; this Clary has wavy fiery red hair with black highlights. That Clary wore baggy jeans and tee; this Clary wore skinny jeans and tight-fitting camisole tops. That Clary has nerdy glasses and braces; this Clary has a perfect smile, and no visible traces of either glasses or contact lenses. And to top it off, this new Clary is a tough badass. I looked at her in awe, she had changed a lot. Izzy, my sister, looked at me with disgust. I slowly propped myself up on my elbow, and again slowly stood up. As I opened my mouth to speak, Clary backhanded me hard across the face.

"That's for breaking my heart, jerk." She raised her voice. "Stay away from me if you know what's good for you."

And with that, she stormed out of the cafeteria, without a glance back. Izzy glared at me murderously, and said in a warning tone, "You better stay away from her. Clary would be better off without you, Jace Lightwood." And she also stormed away. Immediately the crowd disperses, muttering about how 'Ice Queen' trashed the new guy. A boy came up to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. What's with the 'Ice Queen' thing?"

"Oh. It's just that Clary always win the Ice Queen position at Winter Formal. She's also known to break guys' heart really coldly, so some people nicknamed her Ice Queen. I better get going then. Bye."

After the boy left, a girl in skimpy clothing came over to me and tugged on my shirt. "Hey there, handsome. I'm Kellie, head cheerleader, and also a great girlfriend. How's your day going?"

I, not being in the mood for flirting snapped back, "Bad. Can't you see that a girl literally flipped me? I really need to talk to my brother, can you please go?"

The girl smiled sweetly, "Of course." And she strutted away. I rubbed my sore cheek ruefully while Alec looked sympathetic. "Clary's changed. And she terribly hates your guts, Jace. Your chance at apologizing is now out the window."

"You know what? I think I'll try to get her back instead." I mused.

Alec paled, "No, Jace. Don't you dare break her heart again."

"I'll change, then. I'll stop being a player just to try and get her back. She's worth changing for. Maybe I really loved her back then, Alec. That explains why I'm still attracted to her, can't get her out of my mind, and feel guilty after the breakup."

"Why did you break up with her in the first place then? If you really love her."

"I was horrible then, Alec. But I've changed, right? You said so yourself a few weeks ago."

Alec looked uncertain, "I guess so."

CPOV

After lunch was music, which I have with Izzy. I love music, it's practically a free period where you play something and get lost in your own world.

"C'mon, Izzy. Just think about the piano, the guitar, the mic. C'mon."

I know Izzy was being slow just to annoy me, so I started chanting.

"C'mon. C'mon. C'mon. C'mon. Izzy, you know you love music. You know you love singing. C'mon."

Finally Izzy gave in and quickened her pace. I shouldered open the door to the music room and froze. I would recognize _his_ hair anywhere.

"Oh dear. Izzy, we have a delightful classmate. Take a look at that gorgeous guy!" I said sarcastically.

"Very funny, Clary. Very Very funny" Izzy laughed as we took our usual seats. The teacher soon came in, and asked everybody to be quiet.

"Clary, can you do a solo performance? I needed to get some paperwork done in the office and I don't want these hooligans to be noisy. Izzy can go after you."

"Sure. Ms Amelia." I smiled, realizing I could use this opportunity to get to Jace.

Ms Amelia started the speaker and handed me the microphone. I took it, slung my guitar across my shoulder, stuck the microphone into the stand and cleared my throat.

"Okay. Apparently Miss Amelia wants me to perform solo, so yeah. Here we go!"

I strummed my guitar, struck up an upbeat tune, and started singing.

**You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want**

You think you got the best of me  
Think you had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on over you

You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me but you see

****

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

**Thanks to you I've got a new thing started**

**Thanks to you I'm not the brokenhearted**

**Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me**

**You know in the end, the day you left was just my beginning**

**In the end …  
**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**When I'm alone …**

When I was done, I stared pointedly at Jace while the class cheered. Just then Miss Amelia came into the room, so Izzy doesn't have to perform solo.

"Phew! I hate performing solo so much. I feel so confident with you, Clary. How'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Make people feel confident when they're around you."

"No idea, Izzy." I said with a frown. That was the exact same thing I had said to Jace three years ago. I quickly covered up my frown with a bright smile.

"Izzy! Wanna go on shopping spree today?"

"Of course! Wouldn't miss that for the world." Izzy replied with a wink

**Credits: Stronger (What doesn't kill you) By Kelly Clarkson**

**Sooooo, how was that? Pls Review! I appreciate all reviews, good or bad. Just don't be too rude. Is badass Clary too violent? Do you like her? How's Jace in your opinion? If you have any ideas, pls PM me, I'll surely give you the credits!**

**Love all my readers!**

**KaitlynTheBadassGirlz**


End file.
